Veena Ileah
Veena Ileah (VEE-nah i-LEI-ah) is succubus/human half-breed working as a doctor at the Eclipse Guild with Malech Ebon and Violette. Appearance Personality History Veena was born after her Succubus mother Sibyll grew sympathetic towards her Wizard father, Niro, who fell for the Succubus while hunting in Geffenia and refused to kill her before he got mobbed. Sibyll flew him away from danger and they spent a few nights together in some cave, until he got better. She eventually helped Niro escape, and, unable to take Sibyll with him, Niro simply went back home. He didn't return to Geffenia with the intent of getting stronger so he could visit without being a burden to Sibyll. About 4 years later Niro found her outside on his doorstep with a little succubus girl in tow in the middle of the night, gets told that she's his daughter, and that Sibyll wants to spend time in the peaceful company of her father now that little Veena was old enough to be able to care for herself somewhat. Veena grew up collared while she was with Niro, learning magic and being around kids (some of which would sometimes pick on her). She would visit Sibyll (who couldn't leave often lest she be hunted) in Geffenia uncollared , learning about her demon lineage and how to control certain urges in case they should start getting out of hand. At 18 Veena got a job as a doctor's apprentice, learned enough to be an actual doctor by the time she was 21 thanks to her aptitude for it, and then applied to be one at the Eclipse Guild. She decided to be Malech's assistant 2 years later, and has been working for him for 3 years and counting since. Synopsis Moves and Abilities *'Demon form' - Veena's collar is a suppressant. When she needs to fight, she takes it off, allowing her succubus blood takes over, and giving her a form just like her mother's. This also gives her heightened magic, wings, a tail and and horns. Her clothes change too, and change back to whatever she was wearing before going uncollared. *'Claws' - in her uncollared form, her nails grow an inch and a half thick, and are strong enough to be capable of tearing through metal. *'Fire magic' - she can use this collared or not, but collared, Veena's fire (which is blue) can only be produced in the form of small fireballs that will naturally die out after a few minutes. *'Succubi's Kiss' - ''kissing someone of the opposite sex in her uncollared form continuously drains the victim of vitality and mana until Veena breaks the kiss. Veena can use this to knock several enemies unconscious. However, kissing leaves her vulnerable in the field. When she's hungry, Veena also tends to lose control over how long she's draining a person, potentially rendering a person comatose, or dead. Relationships *Malech Ebon - *Violette - *Ludo - *Asher - *Solaine - *Margarethra - *Eremes - *Seiros - Trivia *Her measurements 40, 28 and 37. Eating too much puts all her weight into her chest and hips. *She regularly slips coffee and cream into Malech's coffee in an attempt to have him appreciate the sweetness. *Her clothes have to be tailored to fit her body. Several of her blouses are open at the collar to make room for her bust because she can't afford that many specially made clothes. However, Malech treated her to several of those after she demonstrated why she couldn't close her blouse at the time-- and hit his forehead with a popped button. *Veena goes flying on some nights to indulge her love for it. Quotes ''"quote" "quote" "quote" "quote" Events *Guild War arc - Gallery hunter - veena ileah.png|Veena Ileah Category:Hunter